Ink jet heads having a nozzle plate that is equipped with flat piezoelectric elements arranged on the front surface of a silicon substrate and pressurizing chambers (pressure generating chambers) formed by wet etching the silicon substrate from the back surface thereof are known.
Ink jet heads in which pressure generating chambers are formed by etching the silicon substrate thereof from the rear surface can give rise to a large dispersion in terms of shape or dimensions of pressure generating chambers depending on etching accuracy. As the movable ranges of the nozzle plate of the ink jet head show dispersion due to the dispersion of shape and/or dimensions of pressure generating chambers, the ink ejecting capabilities of the nozzles also shows dispersion. Then, as the ink ejecting capabilities of the nozzles vary, there arises a risk of making it impossible to produce high definition images.